


My loved King

by GhostyTheWriter



Series: Soren/Callum (my fair king) [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callum is 19 Soren is 22, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Smut, The first chapter is just smut, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyTheWriter/pseuds/GhostyTheWriter
Summary: (DO NOT LEAVE ANY HATE COMMENT! ONLY CRITIQUES! ANY HATE COMMENTS WILL BE DELETED!)Callum has had a rough day, on edge he goes to Soren for some relief. (Callum is 19 Soren is 22)





	1. A kings duty

**Author's Note:**

> (DO NOT LEAVE ANY HATE COMMENT! ONLY CRITIQUES! ANY HATE COMMENTS WILL BE DELETED!)  
> So this is the NSFW I promised in part one. I wanted to make one a safe read and have it be able to end without feeling incomplete. This is just a continuation, don't have to read the first one but like please? Thanks for all the love on the last one, it means a lot. Stay Safe out there- Ghosty!

“Ugh,” Callum flopped down next to Soren, “Five meetings Soren.”

“I know I was there for three of them, did you not notice me.” Soren teased. 

Callum scoffed, “Please, it’s impossible to not notice you.” he said turning over and stroking Soren’s cheek.

“That’s good to know, but I think you still need to make it up to me,” Soren’s voice dropping, “King Callum.”

“It is a king’s duty.” Callum whispered, slowly delving into kissing him.

Callum, usually falling into being a bottom had no qualms about giving blow jobs, he liked it actually. He like the little control he had over Soren, he liked being the one to break Soren down that way. Slowly Callum discarded Soren's shirt and kissed his way down his chest, tugging off his pants. 

“God you’re fucking gorgeous.” Soren said lightly stroking Callum’s hair. 

Callum without any warning went fully into sucking Soren off.

“OH! Okay, wow okay.” Soren groaned out, gripping the bed sheets.

Soren could admit that he would come in about two minutes if he allowed himself when Callum would give him blow jobs. Callum had mastered the art when Tinker explained to him how to make a male partner happy. To be fair Callum had asked for it, just not in such detail, but all worked out.

Callum hollowed out is cheeks and never touched with his teeth, so much so Soren thought they might have disappeared. He bobbed up and down at a medium pace, while dragging his tongue up the back and swirling at the top. He then moved to jacking him off while sucking and licking just the tip. When he went back to bobbing Soren’s large hand gripped Callum’s head.

“Hey beautiful, let me stretch you before you suck me to death.” 

Callum frowned, “Did you not like it.”

Soren had to take a deep breath, “Babe, I’m usually able to hang on, but I’m so horny tonight I would have come in your mouth just now, you were doing too good.”

“Oh.” Callum said with wide eyes. “You want to stretch me, or do you want me to do it.”

“Pff, are you kidding get over here.” Callum happily climbed up and sat just above Soren’s dick. 

“Tease me first.” Callum smiled, wrapping his arms around Soren’s neck. 

“My pleasure.”

First, he ripped off Callum’s shirt, not on purpose but such is fate. Soren had been chastised for not only his ripping problem but for his hickey placements as well. Tonight would be no exception as he went right under his jaw. He just loved seeing Callum have constant reminders that “Hey I’m getting it from my personal guard”

“I hate you but keep going.” Callum said breathy while tugging Soren’s hair.

Soren laughed against his neck, kissing the hickey’s before taking Callum’s nipple into his mouth.

“Oh, thank you Soren.” Callum said throwing his head back.

“Gorgeous, how many times do I have to tell you to stop thanking me during sex.” Soren said before playfully biting his nipple.

Callum blushed and looked away, “It’s just you make me feel good and I don’t know, it just seems like I wouldn’t be your type.” He answered nervously 

“If you weren’t my type would I do this?” Soren asked before flipping Callum on his back and spreading his cheeks apart. He working on finger in and then another scissoring open his tight hole. 

Callum with his legs shaking gripped the bed sheets. “I feels so good.”

“Bet I can make it better.” Soren smiled, now adding his tongue into the mix.

Callum yelped while Soren kept working him, massaging his opening until Callum was at the point of weeping.

“I’m gonna fuck you now.” Soren leaned up and whispered into Callum’s ear.

“Please.” Callum pleaded while shaking.

Soren, who was usually very rough with Callum, tried to take this one slow. For some reason Callum was very stimulated and he didn’t want to overwhelm him.

“Go harder, you know I can take it.” Callum gritted out, pushing himself down onto Soren’s dick. 

“Babe you were crying earlier, I don’t want it to be to much.” Soren said slowing down even further.

Callum with his slim body strength, pushed Soren over, “If you won’t fuck me, I’ll just fuck you.” He said with grin.

With an unbeatable force Callum slammed down onto Soren, then grinding when he bottomed out. He continued this brutal pace, chasing his high and driving Soren mad.

“What is with you tonight?” Soren asked barely hanging on.

Callum threw his head back, flexing his small chest to the air and moaned loud enough for the whole damn castle to hear.

“Five meetings, studying, and signing all day. Make me fucking cum.” Callum hissed while gripping Soren’s chest.

Soren practically tackled Callum, “So you want to be used?” He asked in a low tone.

“Yes!” Callum yelled wrapping his legs around Soren’s waist.

Soren had dedicated part of his memory to Callum’s body, and his prostate placement was no exception. Soren slid in at a bruising pace, he knew where it would be and he defiantly knew he hit it when Callum arched and made a inhuman screech. 

Soren was so close and he knew he could get Callum there, so he set forth with his pace and now stroking Callum off at the same time.

It didn’t take more than a minute for Callum to grip Soren’s back and scream out a broken sob. His ass clenching and milking Soren until he spilled into Callum while gripping the bedframe. 

Callum didn’t even come back to his body until Soren pulled out. “You okay beautiful?” 

“Fucking perfect.” Callum said curling into Soren’s side, stroking his abs and kissing his neck.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“You hear that?” One guard asked.

“Xadia could hear that.” The other responded.

“How do they do that, you know, two men?”

The first one thought, “Maybe the just you know stoke each other?” 

“Then I’m doing something wrong because I sound nothing like that.”

“AAaaAHHHHUUgghhh!”

Both looked at each other, the whole room went silent after that, “Are you sure he wasn’t killed?”

“Do you want to check?” The second asked.

“Nah.”


	2. forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding mess I promised in "My fair king"
> 
> EDIT (so I kinda fucked up in making this three chapters and being too eager. I'm sorry for all of you looking for a 3rd chapter, I think I wrapped up ch 2 nice enough. My heart wasn't really in making the last chapter and I didn't want to push out garbage content. Again i'm sorry, stay safe fam- Ghosty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm back. I've had plenty of time to write but just haven't been in the mood of recent, but HErE wE ArE. In other news I got into a college, the others will get back soon, so yay! All that aside I made this one nice and long for ya, here it is, a living mess. Stay safe out there- Ghosty

The sun had broken through the windows, framing Callum’s soft body. Soren found himself stroking his side, admiring how soft his skin was, how warm in was under his hand. 

Callum unconsciously slid closer towards Soren’s warmth, curling into him and finding purchase on his chest.

“Good morning.” Soren lightly laughed, “Wiped out?”

“Possibly.” Callum mumbled, his hair was sticking in every direction and his cheeks were lightly flushed from the warm morning air. 

“I’ve got to go do something for Claudia, I’ll see you later.” Soren said before kissing the top of Callum’s head.

Callum’s arms snaked around Soren’s middle, squeezing tightly and snuggling his cheek into his stomach. “No don’t leave.”

“You’re not making this easy on me.” Soren said pushing back Callum’s soft hair out of his face.

“Oh no, how terrible.” Callum said with a wicked smile, his olive-green eyes staring up at Soren.

“I really have to go, Claudia will be pissed if I don’t show up.” 

Callum huffed, “Leaving your king here, naked and unprotected, what a terrible guard.” He said stretching his arms over his head.

Soren gently frowned, he didn’t like the idea of that either, but he had other guards. He decided to make it up by then picking Callum up in bridal style. He started kissing his whole face, cheeks, chin, forehead, eyes, nose, and lips.

“Stop.” Callum giggled like a child. 

Finally Soren stopped, “Since I’m such a terrible guard, figure I’d make up for it in the boyfriend department.” 

Callum smiled while tracing Soren’s cheek, “I was only joking, you’re perfect. Now go, Claudia needs you for this mysterious adventure.” 

Soren put Callum down and once he turned to walk back to the bed, Soren pulled him, so Callum’s back was flush to his chest. He whispered into his Callum’s ear, “Be ready to spend the entire night with me.” He ended with kissing his neck.

Callum blushed from shoulders to cheeks, whispering back, “Can’t wait.”

Finally Soren left and met up with Claudia at the forge.

“About time!” She scoffed at him. “What did you do? Get lost on a three-minute walk to the forge?”

“I got a bit distracted.” Soren blew off.

“Whatever just describe what you want to him.” Claudia said pointing to the black smith. He was well built and covered in black marks. His red beard was a bright stand out to the rest of his darkly stained body.

“General.” The man said bowing in front of Soren.

Soren nodded, and the man rose, “I would like a golden ring for the king, I want it with Emeralds and Aquamarines embedded with a diamond in the middle. All expenses will be covered, and the jewels will be provided.” 

The man laughed, “Sure kid, but what’s the kings ring size?” 

“Oh 7.” Soren said awkwardly. The two of them traced up what Soren’s vision was with Claudia’s approval.

Once the black smith got to work Soren and Claudia went for a horse ride, she said she wanted to go searching for plants, but Soren knew what she wanted.

“Why now?” She asked, not even turning to Soren.

“Just feels right.” Soren answered shortly.

“Are you sure though? It’s the king and what if”

“No.” Soren cuts off Claudia, “I’ve had so much shit happen to me, this is good, he is good and I’m not gonna wait on it unless he wants to.”

Claudia huffed and let them ride in peace for a while. Eventually she broke her silence, “I don’t want him to break your heart.” She finally confesses.

“Sometimes you gotta take that risk.” Soren smiled, she looked at him with knowing eyes and nodded.

“Guess so.” 

\---Later---

When Soren get’s back to the castle he is made aware that Callum is currently painting in his art room. The room was quietly excluded to a far corner of the castle with only one window. He had his sketches and painting all around the room, carefully placing them far from the candle flames. 

Soren slowly makes his way into the room, stopping suddenly when he sees a painting of himself on the stand. 

Callum had a quick sketch sitting on his knee while he fills in the shaded areas. The painting was of Soren leaning against the castle wall while laughing, veins framed his form with a single flower facing forward. 

Soren vaguely remembers this moment, about a month ago he was speaking with Amaya and Callum was sketching in the corner, where he should have been training. He chastised him for it but quickly let it go when Callum gave him puppy eyes. 

“It’s quite beautiful.” Soren says leaning against the door frame.

Callum jumps in fear and drops the sketch of Soren, holding his hand to his heart and turning quickly.

“Well now you’ve ruined the surprise.” Callum said with a frown.

“You can show it to me when it’s finished, but if you wanted to get me a perfect gift It’d have to be a self-portrait.” Soren said smiling and stroking his soft cheek. 

Callum turned and kissed his hand, “I like painting things I love, painting myself would be boring.” 

“How about you finish this painting of me and paint yourself to match it.”

“Sounds like a lot of work, but if it’d make you happy, then it would be my honor.” Callum smiled with a raised head. 

“Come on I have to show you something.” Soren said while extending a hand to the king. 

He brought Callum to the flower gardens which were overflowing with vibrant petals and bright leaves. 

In the middle was a fountain with carvings of dragons spitting out water. It’s where Soren stopped them and turned to face Callum.

“So, what is it that I needed to see?”

“Let me just say one thing first. I love you so much, you mean everything to me and without you in my life, I’d be empty. I sometimes just watch you in wonder during meetings and when you give speeches. Everything you do amazes me. I know you don’t like to talk about this and I sure as hell don’t, but when my father asked me to kill you, I knew that was when I would never follow him. I never trusted him again and letting him go was the best thing I ever did, because it lead to you. You’ve given me more love than he ever did, you’ve provided so much that I’d never want to lose you. So…” Soren dropped down on his knee, “Will you marry me?” 

Soren had been so nervous he was looking down the entire time, but when he asked, he saw Callum crying with a hand over his mouth. 

Callum, so choked up with tears, could only nod. Soren slid the ring onto Callum’s left hand, admiring the way it shined it the night light. 

Before Soren could even stand Callum jumped up and hugged him tightly. “I love you, everything you do, I love.” Callum said as clear as he could through his tears. 

“The gods must have taken extra care to make you.” Soren said with a laugh, “I really needed you in my life, you think I’d ever let that go?”

“No, you’re too smart to let a good thing go.” Callum smiled while leaning into Soren’s chest. 

“Come on let’s go to bed, husband.” Soren said, all to smoothly. 

“Almost, we need to actually get married first.” Callum said before kissing Soren’s large hand.

Soren smirked and leaned down to Callum’s ear, “With what we’re gonna be doing tonight, it’s gonna sound like we’re married.” 

Callum’s eyes went wide and pale cheeks blushed bright red, “I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow.” Callum whispered in fear.

“That’s the point.” Soren said snaking his hand down to Callum’s ass.

“Catch me then.” Callum said before quickly taking off. Soren, after his shock, raced after him. It wasn’t long before Soren caught up and grabbed Callum by his middle, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him.

“What do you want to do tonight, up to you entirely.” Soren asked in between breaths.

“Let’s get there first, then I’ll give you all the details.” Callum said before leading Soren back to his quarters. 

Once in Callum’s room, Soren slowed down, kissing him gently and holding him in a lose hug. Tonight he wanted to take it easy, he wanted Callum to feel everything he did, he wanted him to love the experience.

Slowly Soren stripped off Callum’s clothes, exposing his soft skin to the mid-summer air. His light pink nipples hardened, and a blush broke out as he panted between kisses.

Once fully stripped the two made it to the bed, holding onto each other and finding perch in each other’s mouth. 

Soren was pushed back by Callum, slowly he stroked Soren’s dick with oil with rubbing his lean thighs. 

Once Soren was prepped, Callum was penetrated by Soren’s thick fingers. While stretching Callum gripped onto the same thighs he rubbed shaking with passion and pleasure. 

“That feel good?” Soren asked, he was holding Callum back while still scissoring in and out of his weakening hole. 

“Yeah… Oh Soren.” Callum moaned out, laboring his breath while trying to hold it together.

“I like seeing you like this, barely holding it together.” Soren laugh. He suddenly pulled his fingers out of Callum deciding he was properly stretched. Next, he attacked his shoulder and neck with hickeys, “I love showing the world that you’re mine.”

Soren pinned Callum’s hands over his head, holding them easily with one hand, his other supporting his weight.

Soren slid in and set a brutal pace, snapping his hips quicker and quicker each time.

“Please… Let me hold you.” Callum made out between moans and sighs.

Soren, not being able to deny Callum anything, released his hands. Callum instantly wrapped his thin fingers around Soren’s muscular neck. Soren thought to take this opportunity and completely abuse his strength. 

He leaned back so he was on his knees and flipped Callum, so he was now on his stomach. Callum took the hint and raised his ass up, now laying on his forearms. Soren’s hands found their way to Callum’s fragile hips and gripped the soft skin, bruising it.

Callum was shivering from pleasure, so close to breaking down and cumming and collapsing. Suddenly light bursted from behind his eyes, it was so unexpected, he thought he could hold on for at least another minute. 

Soren watched at how Callum suddenly shook, then gripped down on the bed. He sobbed out and clenched down on Soren, breaking down over the shear weight of his orgasm.

When Callum came back to himself, he realized Soren was still fucking him. He was going quicker and quicker, his hand was gripping tighter into Callum’s hip.

Callum becoming quickly oversensitive was now crying and holding onto Soren’s arm. Soren’s smooth motions became erratic. 

“Fuck!” Soren yelled, he closed his teeth around Callum’s neck and came deep in him. 

He pulled out and noticed how Callum was still half hard, “Did you not come?” Soren asked, stroking away the tears.

“I did, became to much and yeah… I’ll take care of it.” Callum said, but just as he was about to get up, Soren’s large arm held him down.

“Or you could let your husband take care of it.” Soren said gently working his way down Callum’s body.

“You don’t have to.” Callum said quickly, grabbing Soren’s chin.

“Do you not want me to?” 

“No! No, I do, but I thought maybe you wouldn’t want to, you know, on me.” Callum said nervously.

Soren kissed the inside of Callum’s thighs, his hot breath ghosting over Callum’s member. “I will do whatever you ask me, you hear me, anything.” Soren said going down on Callum.

It barely took anytime before Callum came with a shriek. 

Soren kissed up his body, smoothing over the hickeys and bruises that mar his flawless skin. 

“Let me take care of you.” Soren mumbled into Callum’s neck.

“Okay.”

Soren ran a warm bath and set some lotion inside to smooth the now hurt skin. When he returned, Callum was snuggled in the bed, almost asleep. 

“Sor?” Callum asked as Soren picked him up. 

“Yes?”

“Will you stay in the bath with me?” Callum asked, his voice was nice and sleepy.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“Before, you used to leave right after we had sex.” Callum mumbled while looping his arms around Soren’s neck.

Soren carefully laid Callum down in the warm water, stroking his hair, “I was afraid that you were sick of me.”

Callum grabbed Soren’s hand, kissing his knuckles, “Could never be sick of you, Sor.” 

Soren leaned down and kissed his forehead, “Hopefully, because you’re mine forever.”


End file.
